The present invention relates to a supply column configured for mounting to a ceiling and including a plurality of supply lines providing electricity and various gases to medical devices used in medical care facilities. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for supporting the supply lines during transportation of the supply column to a medical care facility.
Supply columns provide an organized supply of electricity and various gases to medical care areas such as hospital rooms, operating rooms, emergency rooms, and intensive care units. Supply columns include supply lines for electricity, various gases, and nitrogen control systems for power pneumatic tools. The supply lines typically supply for example, oxygen, air, nitrous oxide, nitrogen, carbon dioxide, helium and vacuum to the room. A typical supply column retains supply lines in a single organized supply head to avoid potential entanglement of the various supply lines and to protect the supply lines from damage.
Supply columns are mounted to ceilings and positioned where they are easily accessible but do not obstruct the working area of the care providers. Some supply columns have adjustable lengths to provide flexibility in positioning the supply head in the work area.
Supply columns are typically assembled at a manufacturing facility and transported to a medical care facility to be connected to a pre-installed ceiling mount. Installation of a supply column occurs in roughly two steps. First, the supply lines of the supply column are coupled to corresponding supply connectors located on the ceiling mount within the room. Then, bolts on the ceiling mount are coupled to brackets on the supply column -to secure the supply column to the ceiling.
The various gas and electrical connectors are coupled to the ceiling mount in a predetermined pattern at the manufacturing facility. The ceiling mount is then shipped to the medical care facility prior to shipping the remainder of the supply column. Therefore, the ceiling can be prepared and the ceiling mount can be installed in the room prior to receiving the supply column.
According to the present invention, a supply column includes a column body having an outer shell defining an interior region and an opening into the interior region, and a plurality of supply lines positioned within the interior region of the supply column to extend through the opening. An alignment apparatus of the present invention includes a body member and a plurality of ports. When the alignment apparatus is positioned over the opening of the supply column, each of the supply lines is positioned in a port in the alignment apparatus to support the supply lines during transportation of the supply column from the manufacturing facility to the care facility. Illustratively, the supply lines are positioned in selected ports so that each supply line is aligned with a respective connector on the ceiling mount that was previously shipped to the care facility. In other words, the ports in the alignment apparatus are aligned with connection locations on the ceiling mount so that the supply lines are held in an organized manner to facilitate coupling of the supply lines to the connectors on the ceiling mount.
Also according to the present invention, a method of installing a supply column onto a ceiling of a room is provided. The supply column includes an outer shell, a plurality of supply lines positioned within the outer shell, and a ceiling mount. The method includes the steps of installing the ceiling mount on the ceiling or the room, providing an alignment apparatus to align the plurality of supply lines in a predetermined pattern, locating the alignment apparatus on the outer shell of the supply column, connecting the plurality of supply lines to at least one of an electrical supply and gas supply, and coupling the outer shell to the ceiling mount.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the, illustrated embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.